1. Field of Invention
The disclosure relates to a timing control device generating a clock required by a serial type bus.
2. Description of Related Art
The Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) is an interconnection interface with a slave-master structure and is extensively used between the electronic devices. In conventional Serial Peripheral Interfaces, the frequency of the serial transmission clock is unique and fixed. In other words, the transmission frequency as well as the transmission rate of the conventional Serial Peripheral Interface is kept the same no matter what is delivered, whether the data or the command. However, the serial transmission clock with a unique frequency can't meet the requirement of the modern electronic system.
Therefore, there is a need for a new timing control device that can immediately adjust the frequency of the transmission clock according to the requirement of the individual electronic system.